SD: Godling Wizard Tournament
by wanna-play-a-game
Summary: Oh, just your typical Camp Halfblood goes to Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament, but Percy and Nico aren't going! Why does Hermione know the halfbloods? Who are the mysterious duo that are so much like Percy and Nico, somehow? Why are Harry and Draco getting along around the halfbloods? What secrets will be revealed? Disclaimer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers. I must thank uracow99 and vampireharry the 2 for putting my prolouge story on their favorite story list. This will be my first REAL story. Thank you for reading... eh too formal. Oh well.**

**How to Play: -Find references/parts of real books, anime, manga,ect. Easy will gain 1 to 4 points, Medium will range 5-8 points, and Hard will be 9-10 points. Post what part you think it is and where it is from. I will tell you how many are in each chapter and what level it is. Answers will be uncounted if the next chapter is already out. Anons please stick to using one name. Thank you.**

**I still only have one review on the prolouge story.T.T The prolouge is on two peoples' favorites page :)**

**Clarisse: Get on with the story!**

**Me: How did you get here?!**

**Clarisse: Does it matter?! Just get on with it!**

**Me: Fine, stop yelling and do a disclaimer, but first some vital information: Percy brought Bianca back from the quest alive, but near death. In other words she is alive. Game: None. Now do a disclaimer.**

**Clarrise: wanna-play-a-game does not own anything besides OC, that may not appear in this story, the plot, the game, and some other stuff. Now get o-**

**Me: I'm on it *never thought she would do it so formally***

* * *

'Things just got complicated,' thought Percy Jackson.

'Merda!' thought Nico Di Angelo. (A/N Merda is Italian for sh*t, correct me if I am wrong.)

'Wha? Why wasn't I told before? This has to be a joke!' Thought Annabeth Chase.

'I wonder if there are any pranksters there' Thought the Stolls.

'He's joking, right?' thought everyone else.

* * *

30 minuetes ago

Two raven haired boys sat in the Mess hall. Green eyes met brown. **(A/N not a slash, yaoi, boy x boy or whatever you call it momment.)** A thoughtful look on both faces. Percy and Nico were calmly playing chess, because someone from the Athena cabin told them they needed to be more stratigic and then forced them to play, then was mecilessly crushed two minuetes into the game by Percy, surprisingly.** (A/N This will be a shocker to everyone in camp...if they find out)**

"Percy! Nico!" called Annabeth as she ran up to the table. "Chir... Why is half my cabin sulking in a corner?" she asked.

"Um," was Percys' intelligent reply, not wanting to tell her that the two of them beat half her cabin in a tactical game.

"What did Chiron want?" inturrupted Nico.

"Oh, right Chiron wants the Head counselers and Nico at the Big House. Now!" said Annabeth.

"Soo, a tie?" asked Percy.

"Nah, I was soo winning" Nico answered.

"No, you weren't!"

"Yes, I was"

"Nuh uh"

"Yuh huh" at this point they finished clearing the chess pieces and started running to the Big House.

"Nuh uh"

"Yuh huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Yuh huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Yuh huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Yuh huh"

"You weren't winning"

"I kinda was"

"We were both down to a king and a queen" Percy pointed out as they got to the Big House.

"Oh, come on!" called Annabeth **(A/N Hermine momment anyone?)**

The two stopped arguing and resumed running into the rec room. It was basically a room with a ping pong table in the center with a bunch of chairs surrounding it. The people there were Katie Gardener, Clarisse La Rue, Lee Fletcher, **(A/N for those who don't remember he was counselor for Apollo before he died in the 4th book)** Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, The Stolls, and Castor.

"Now that we are all here, we should discuss a some new problems, Hecate has offered her services in return for helping the people in her domain, wizards and witches." Chiron explained.

"You mean she wants us to help people who fly on brooms, make potions, and wave wands while yelling abracadabra or hocus pocus? Wait, no that last one was magicians."Travis joked, slightly seriously. **(A/N like 0.05 of that was seriousness) **

"Yes, anyway, you will be attending next year as transfer students in the 5th year. This year, however, you will be their tournament. You have until a week before September 1st to memorize things about the wizards and witches, so they don't get suspicious if you don't understand some wizarding terms. Hecate will be teaching you about her 'pet world' as the gods call it. Artimis has allowed Thalia to join you, as she owes Hecate for some reason. You leave in a month, because you need time to get accoustomed to the wizarding world and Hecate got you all tickets to something called the Quidditch World Cup. " Chiron finished, out of breath. He allowed them time to process everything he just said, or he was trying to catch his breath from saying that entire speech in one breath. How he did it will be later thought over, but forever unknown.

Nico looked at Percy inquiringly.

Percy nodded.

"What about Luke and Kronos?" Annabeth inquired.

"Percy and I can't go" Nico said at the same time.

All heads turned to Nico, Annabeths' question forgotten, for now. Percy took the chance to explain before anyone asked a question. "A group of loner friends from out of camp think they have found a way to slow down 'the evil that arises', in their exact words." Percy said.

"Why didn't you bring them to camp?" demanded Clarisse.

"They didn't want to, we can't force them to and you don't need to worry about them turning on us. They went as far as sacred swearing that they would not serve 'evil' unless they are spying for us. That aside, the process will start around the end of November and the start of October. We can escort until then and come back later, though we may have to leave, again." Percy assured.

"Sacred swearing?" asked Lee.

"You know, swearing on River Styx and stuff like that," Nico stated dimissively.

"Well, that cover the Kronos problem." said Beckendorf.

"What is this school called? Where is it? How will we get there? Where will we stay? Can we even do magic?" fired Annabeth.

"The school is in Scotland, I believe,"Chiron said. Jaws dropped."You will get there by plane to England," he continued. Eyes wondered to Percy and Nico, who looked a little nervous."Anyone can use magic, the problem is most people can't channel it, Hecate will teach you how, if you can't do it she will bless you with the ability to do so. The headmaster, a child of Hecate, arranged a place for you to stay a couple days before the World cup, However you need a place to stay until then and the school is called Hogwarts."This caused the typical outbursts along the lines of 'who names a school Hogwarts?' and 'isn't that a pigs' skin condition?'

"Wait a plane to England?! Isn't the school in Scotland and a couple days before the World Cup? Where do we stay until then?!" Katie asked.

"The students take a train from England to Scotland, as for where you will stay until the accomodations are ready, I do not know." Chiron sighed.

"England, huh?" Percy mused as all eyes turned to him."I know somewhere we can stay covered."

"What! How?" demanded Annabeth and Clarisse.

"That's my little secret" snickered Percy.

"If you have any other questions, please come ask me later," Chiron said as he left.

"So care to explain why about half my cabin was sulking in a corner?" Annabeth asked 'nicely' as all heads turned to watch the show that would most likely be very interesting.

"We, um I uh... RUN!" Percy screamed. The son of the Big Three duo ran out of the Big House with the head counciler of Athena running after them. The rest of the councilers cheered for Annabeth while they ran after the trio, and were greeted with the sight of an angry child of Athena, who somehow got Percys' sister to join, chasing the poor boys, who were running for their lives. It was quite amusing sight, seeing as it was usually Travis, Conner, Katie and a certain daughter of Apollo and the two of the stongest girls in camp chasing two of the strongest boys.

**Info on Percys' sister**

**Eye colour: sea green**

**Hair: Blonde because I want it to be**

**Height: 5'5**

**Abilities: Same as Percy, weaker due to being younger. Metamorphmagus**

**Weapon: Anything she can get her hands on**

**Personality: Go with the flow, unafraid to speak her mind, secritive, shy, kind, sharp tounged, suspicious (doesn't trust easily), forever loyal to those she trusts.**

**Fatal flaw: Trust and loyalty**

**Other: Nico's best freind, about 3 years younger than Percy, a minor SD, and loves to play with Tarot cards.**

**I will explain what an SD is later. All SDs are metamorphmagi. Yes, I do know I suck at writing stories, I will get better, I hope. I hope to post at least one chapter every week, no promises.**

**Harry Potter fun fact: Did you know that Diggory is Cornish from old French meaning lost or strayed? Isn't it ironic that Cedric Diggory dies in other words is 'lost to the world' or 'strayed from the path of life'?**

**There are 1,598 words in this chapter including the authors' notes... Read and Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! Thank you for reading this story and special thanks to the few people who reviewed, follow the story, and put it on favorites. IMPORTANT INFO Right now, I can't decide if I should add the Kane Chronicles into the story (There is a reason the story is named GODLING wizard tournament). I just put up a poll on whether I should or not. Please vote. The poll will be gone by the time the fourth chapter is up. Thanks. IMPORTANT INFO OVER. This chapter isn't exactly vital to the story (or my best), but since I was going to put up this A/N I figured might as well add a chapter...that and today is special (my B-day!). The chapter was a bit rushed so please forgive any spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes and all that stuff. The reason the chapter was a bit rushed is because I really need help with this decision.**

**Game: Who is Nico's freind, medium Hint: different series, his name means the hunter, generally a girl's name.**

**Dionysus: Are you done yet?**

**Me: Why do people keep popping up in here? Does anyone actually read A/Ns? I forgot to put something on my OC info thing. She is slightly insane and hard to notice, I mean seriously hard to notice...forget it you'll see soon. As for the story, they are two days into summer break. Now, I'm done.**

**Disclaimer: So many characters would still be alive if I owned PJO or HP. ):**

* * *

"So care to explain why about half my cabin was sulking in a corner?" Annabeth asked 'nicely' as all heads turned to watch the show that would most likely be very interesting.

"We, um I uh... RUN!" Percy screamed. The son of the Big Three duo ran out of the Big House with the head councilor of Athena running after them. The rest of the councilors cheered for Annabeth while they ran after the trio, and was greeted with the sight of an angry child of Athena, who somehow got Percy's' sister to join, chasing the poor boys, who were running for their lives. It was quite amusing sight, seeing as it was usually Travis, Conner, Katie and a certain daughter of Apollo and the two of the strongest girls in camp chasing two of the strongest boys.

* * *

**At the Airport-Manhattan **

During the month **(A/N I will add Hecate's' lessons in flashbacks)**, the councilors recruited Will Solace, Lou Ellen, and Diana Jackson. The hunters joined and Something came up with Lee Fletcher, so Will Solace took his place. Hecate had them make their own wands, and taught them everything from potions to wandless magic.

"Are you three sure you're going to be okay?" Chiron asked Nico, Percy, and Diana.

"We'll be fine, completely ready for this, " Percy assured leaving everyone wondering how they got ready for entering their uncles' realm, in other words certain death, while Diana looked amused."I mean Thalia is gonna be with us, there is no way the plane is gonna be struck by lightning or something." That made everyone facepalm, in unison, for expecting a reasonable answer.

"I seem to have forgotten a vital piece of information. The school you are going to is neutral ground, the gods can use their powers, your own will still work, and the gods are still worshipped by certain people and animals, although forgotten by most humans, however, if Nico or Thalia were to go for a swim, for example, they would be perfectly fine."

After saying their goodbyes, they boarded their flightafter saying their good byes. Seriously their plane, as in private jet, courtesy of Nico's friend, in Dublin Ireland. A story for another time. It took a while for the twitching to start. The reason was simple. They were a little busy looking at the kitchen set, flat screen t.v, fridge, computer, video games, the library with books in many different languages, the miniature forest complete with a pond with land in the center **(A/N Not real land, obviously, just dry ground.)** within jumping length.

Nico's POV

As soon as Diana, Percy, and I set foot on the plane, Diana gave us the pill she created for life threatening situations, in this case going into Zeus' territory. The pill was white, but when it touched my skin, it slowly turned grey then black. I popped it into my mouth and instantly felt a lot calmer, the usual I am so going to die to that feeling you get when some one is watching you, carefully monitoring your every move. She did say these were just prototypes, that worked, just not completely. I noticed that Percy's pill turned sea-green then blue and it was in the opposite order for Diana.

We gave a tour of the plane, that by itself took an hour. Right now Annabeth is trying to figure out how my friend managed to fit all the stuff in the airplane (aeroplane), Beckendorf and Selena are kissing (snogging), Katie is looking at the garden in the mini forest, Clarisse is studing the weapons on display, Will is in the archery range, the Stolls are looking through theivery tactics that were in the study (don't ask, they aren't mine), and Castor is looking at the wine in the fridge, (I don't know why he put those there when he gave me the plane for my birthday. He doesn't drink and neither do I, both because of age and the need to stay sober or possibly die) **(A/N Hades told Nico and Bianca their birthdays.)** Percy is on the computer, Diana is meditating on the little island, she even put candles on the lilypads. I am on the couch practicing my genokinesis. Jeez, how does Diana stay in one spot for so long, I mean she has A.D.H.D. too.

* * *

**MANY HOURS LATER**

I think I fell asleep at some point, because one minute I'm on the plane and the next I'm in the airport.

"Are we going to _that _house?" I asked Percy.

"Oh, yeah," he replied."You and Diana lead them to the house I'll go get the keys."

* * *

**Yeah, sorry. It isn't very good or long, but in my defense this is just to tell you about the poll. It is a filler chapter...with 1,101 words. I will try to update again and I really need answers for the poll. Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people. I just realized that my poll wasn't on my profile page, I kinda wonder why people didn't tell me... Oh well. Sorry for not updating in a while, I just got back from a road trip yesterday and was too lazy to update the story. That, revising and school. Never thought this story would interest so many people. Any criticism on the story? Can someone tell me how the beta thing works? I mean how do you get one is there like a special procedure and how am I supposed to send the chapter to the beta?**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting these...**

**Answer for last chapter: Artemis Fowl, I think I made it too easy. For someone who has never read the series to know...Anyway, point hold.**

**Kelly957 - 5 points**

**Minilopsided - 5 points**

**Guest - Sorry good guess, but Alex lives in Chelsea, London and if you don't put a name I can't give you points.**

**Game: Can I remind guests to put a name if they are playing and stick to it? Where does the pill idea comes from? (M) because I don't know if they still use the idea.**

* * *

_I think I fell asleep at some point, because one minute I'm on the plane and the next I'm in the airport._

_"Are we going to that house?" I asked Percy._

_"Oh, yeah," he replied."You and Diana lead them to the house I'll go get the keys."_

* * *

"How about we go sightseeing and meet up in the park then we can all go together. Besides we might get lost." Diana suggested.

"Fine, if we are doing it this way, let them go sightseeing and meet up at the park, lets' tell the others," answered Percy. They turned to the others.

"Okay, you guys go sightseeing while Diana, Nico, and I will go get the keys. We'll meet up in the park," Percy said.

"Why, it doesn't take three people to get some keys, and there are less monsters here." asked Lou.

"Because _someone_ here, might get lost at any moment. Isn't it better to have two people searching for this person?" Nico asked as he glanced meaningfully at Diana, who had gotten lost looking for the archery range _inside_ the arena. In her defense she got distracted reading 5 books on 'mythology' while talking to a child of Athena. A wonder how she walked right through sword practice, archery practice and knife throwing and dodged everything that went in her direction without realizing it then walked away without a scratch, Athena's child wasn't so lucky. She has a good sense of direction but sometimes she zones out and gets lost anyway.

* * *

They walked to Little Whinging A.K.A. Little Whining, or Little Wingdings.**(A/N I misread the name the first time it showed up in HP for the latter the former is a british joke that a british friend told me.)** "This is where we will meet up at 4:30. So you have roughly 8 hours for exploration" said Diana making a couple of the demigods to jump because they had forgotten she was there. They soon recovered and went their separate ways.

* * *

Unknown POV

In a forest clearing somewhere, three very pale people, two boys and a girl, came from the shadows. The older boy had very dark blue hair with silver tips and sea-green eyes. The younger boy had white-blonde hair, one cat-like red eye (on the left) and one black eye. He was often mistaken for an albino as his white bangs tended to slip over his eyes. The girl had light blue hair and one ocean blue eye, the other was a mysterious, deep violet-purple.

"You aren't allowed here," The voice was deep and menacing. It echoed enough to give the impression he was everywhere.

"Just come down here, Peverall" the blonde boy ordered.

"You're no fun, Diavolo, besides you are trespassing on my territory." Another boy dropped from the trees in front of them. This boy had hazel eyes and red hair, tied in a pony tail slung around his shoulder and ended just two inches down. His face was feminine enough to pass for either gender, like the others. **(A/N Did I forget to mention that? I think I forgot to mention that the others have the same hair style except the girl's hair ends just below her waist... Oops.)** James seemed to be fourteen years old.

"We are here are _their_ orders. _They_ seem to think your side need help." the green-eyed boy said. He seemed irritated. "And where is your partner?"

"_They_ need to stay away from things that are no longer their business. We do not need your help but perhaps your help could move things faster," Peverall said."As for Rosier, he has _business_ to take care of. Here. Bye Deniz, Deniz, and Diavolo" Peverall tossed Diavolo something and a slight bow before leaving the clearing. **(A/N For those who don't realize they are using last names.)** The others also left the clearing, leaving no sign any of them were there in the first place. Not even a footprint.

* * *

Diana's POV

Percy, Nico, and I walked into a café, Noir café to be exact. It was supposed to be closed but it belonged to a friend and we left our stuff in there last time we were in UK. The others don't know but we have been to the UK enough time to easily switch between British and American accents and that we knew Bianca and Nico long before Grover found them. As soon as Percy became a year older than Bianca, they left the Lotus Casino at the same age they went in. We meet soon after. Anyway, we past the counter and went up the stairs into the 'detective room'. The upper half of the café was a detective agency.

We took our stuff. Just our backpacks and checked them. Everything was there Ambrosia, Necter, pills, clothing, a box that held pills that could turn into stuff like a house, cars, motorcycles (motorbikes), **(A/N I may be an American but I think motorbike makes more sense, I mean technically it is just a bike with an engine.)** ect. Most importantly the keys were still there. We headed back to the the park.

* * *

**Votes total:1**

**Yes: 1**

**No: 0**

**Okay, I will take off the poll when I get to the World Cup or the Kanes come in instead of the next chapter. If the Kanes aren't there by the World Cup then they don't appear, at all. Yeah, I progress slowly. **

**Number of words: 1,170**

**I'm going to write an Alex Rider story too, if anyone wants to read it. This is first priority so don't worry about the update slowing down... unless I have writers block. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers. This will probably lead to a rant, feel free to skip it. One question: Why is it so hard to get reviews? I have more people on favorites than reviews. I don't mind but I would like some tips on things like is the pace too slow or the chapters aren't long enough because I don't even have 20 reviews, and that is a total of _all_ my stories. Ideas? criticism? Does anyone read these? On the other hand check out one of my other stories. I'm not asking for reviews and I'm not saying I don't want them. It is just a question. I have too much homework! I'm telling you, they need to assign less homework, especially the ones on computer, too hard to remember. I apologize for the rant. A thanks to readers.**

**Game: None**

**Points: Kelly957 - 5**

**Minilopsided - 5**

**Answer for last chapter: Dragon ball**

* * *

4:30 Little Whinging

Harry Potter was walking in the park, bored out of his mind. He recalled the letter he had gotten that morning. It had arrived by muggle post. From his first friend, ever. This friend had protected him from Dudley the entire year Harry knew him. He went so far as to teach Harry the basics of self-defense, or at least what his friend had considered the basics, before moving away. Harry was pretty sure dodging rubber bullets, while tied to a wall, with chains, was not considered basic and that it was his friend's sister's idea. Sadistic, yet effective and safe...-ish. On the bright side after he had learned, Dudley could rarely hit him, even when his friend held Harry's hands behind his back. **(A/N From what I know rubber bullets break bones at most. They don't kill but hurt like Hades...well they only kill if you hit certain bones or parts of the body. Worry not, Harry never got hit anywhere that would hurt too much.)**

The letter had said:

Dear Harry,

How are you doing? I hope you are well. I know it has been years since I wrote to you and I hope you forgive me for not writing to you because of my condition. We are going back for the summer and school year. I hope to see you again soon, assuming the Dursleys haven't killed you yet.

Your old friend,

P

To most people, the letter would mean nothing more than a letter between old friends, but Harry knew that the real message was hidden in the design of the card. The little elegant picture-like drawings would just be interpreted as a design or doodles in a random sequence but were actually a hidden code/language made by little kids. (One of many from this group.) One that had stuck easily to the mind when learned but was hard to decipher, _if_ you could find it.

The hidden message was nothing more than where and when to meet. (Tomorrow, Little Whinging)

* * *

With Percy 

Percy and the other demigods got into the limousine Diana had somehow acquired. The chauffeur had worried about their safety, when he saw the house they would be staying at, if you could call it that. He had the right to be. The house was big, old and scary, as if it was one of those haunted mansions. Even if the architecture was enough to set Annabeth off. Nico assured the man, that adults were coming soon, that they were there for stargazing and architectural lessons and not living in there.

"Is it safe?" asked Silena.

"Yes,"answered Percy as Thalia lightly pushed gate, that was slightly taller than her, and it fell over. Fortunately, not on top of her.

"Are you sure?" asked Thalia.

"Why did we leave this to him?" questioned Clarrise.

Percy just rolled his eyes, as he walked into the building. "We aren't staying _in_ the building," he said to the confusion and relief of the others. "No, we are staying _under_ the mansion." The relief disappeared. The room was big, easily 12x12, about 144 square feet. There was a stiff, old, and formal feel to it, from the chairs to the stairs going up. The curtains were thick, heavy and old, basically your stereotypical haunted mansion.

The group followed Percy as he walked into a different room. This one was 9x9, 81 square feet. There was a black grand piano right in the center with a bookcase against the wall with a chair next to it. There were five lamps on the wall and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, one lamp one on each corner. The chandelier above the piano, and the last lamp next to the chair. There was a glass door, also with the curtains from earlier, across from where the group entered.

Percy and Diana looked around for something. "Beckendorf, you are going to love this." Percy said with a smirk. Diana gently slid the fifth lamp down until it was parallel to the floorboards under the piano slid open, surprising the small group, excluding Diana, Percy, and Nico. Nico climbed in first, then Percy, then Diana, then Annabeth, then Clarisse, then Silena, then Beckendorf, and so on. The sight of the underground room shocked the demigods. They didn't notice the floor boards move back in place. It was exactly the same as the room above but the atmosphere was different. Instead of stiff, old, and formal it was a nice, casual feeling.

Percy smiled. "The rooms down here are almost exact replicas of the rooms upstairs, except...give me a glass of water." Percy ordered. Instantly a conveyor belt slide out from the wall and an empty cup was given to him, then a hose ejected itself from the side of the conveyor belt and filled the glass with water to the perfect amount. "It's newer, has no windows, and is a lot more high-tech. Works in any room, but there are still a few kinks, such as not being able to sense people other than the one who ordered something. So be careful. This place is pretty much alive, like Daedalus' Labyrinth. It grows to accommodate your needs."

"Beckendorf, there is a blacksmithing room you should really get to. Follow me." Diana said

"Why?" asked Beckendorf.

"Because, Lady Hecate said that the wizards can't use electronics because magic messes with the frequency waves or something like that. Which means that none of us will be able to use or _fix_ any technology during the stay." Diana answered.

"Oh gods," Beckendorf exclaimed as he followed Diana to the blacksmithing room. On the way they discussed how they could, possibly, fix that problem, possibly with magic. Percy fell asleep on the couch, and Nico gave a tour of the place.

* * *

**Sorry for all the fillers, and this late update. I lost my notebook with all my chapters, including the start of chapter 5 and ideas. I have people visiting my profile page, but no one voted on the poll. Wierd. You people did press vote, right? Thanks for reading. Word count: 1,200. Most words yet!**


	5. Chapter 5 Another filler

**Hello readers, sorry about the late update.**

**Sadly, My last chapter didn't have the most words in it. There was something else I wanted to say...oh well it'll come up, maybe.**

**the hotpocket hunter - Sorry about that, I'll fix that now. Percy's sister goes with the flow but isn't afraid to speak her mind, basically she doesn't care what happens and just does whatever, in other words she's indifferent. But when it's something she important she say what she thinks. I don't think secretive has any contradictions. Shy and kind yet sharp-tongued she is normally docile unless she is angry or having a playful banter. She is constantly suspicious but doesn't show it. Does that clear it up?**

**theGirlNightwing - Go to traffic stats and click profile stats.**

**Minilopsided -...I have a plot?! 0.o Where? Yeah, I am the author who can't even find the plot of the story being written, sadly... On the other hand one of the better ideas? How offensive! ;) I don't mind, but could you at least tell me which idea you want to use and which story you are using it in?**

**Percyjacksonfan135 - Who said it was Percy? Which Percy? It does seem to point to Percy but all I recall putting was P. And 'not everything is as it seems.' Even if it was, where would the fun be if I explain? Besides, according to Gail Carson Levine's Writing Magic chapter 10 page 48 'Be cruel and make your hero suffer! Be doubly cruel. Make your reader like the heroine, so the reader suffers when she does.' Basically she is telling my to make the readers suffer. So I'm going to let my sadist side out and do just that. BWAHAHAHAHA :P And whoever sent the letter has met the Dursleys.**

**SilverStare - Sorry, I have plans for her love life. How about I add a little fluff between the two and make the person I want her to end up with jealous?...No wonder Aphrodite loves messing with people's love lives. IT IS FUN!**

**Okay, that is the end of that. Dang, this is one long A/N**

**Game: Who is Yuuko?(M) Where is she from? **

**Points: Kelly957 - 5**

**Minilopsided - 5**

* * *

The next day

Harry woke up at 5:00 in the forenoon (morning) to go on a light jog. Why? He had decided to get fit after the last fight he got into with Dudley's gang. He was fast, but after a while he would get tired and the gang would catch up to run would leave him too tired to dodge. All because of that new member in Dudley's gang, who is fast, not as fast as Harry mind you, **(A/N Could one of my british readers help with my writing in the, hopefully, british grammar/everyday speech? I'm obviously not good at it.)** fit, and a rugby player. (American Football?)

At 6:15, he got back to the house and made breakfast for himself knowing that he had at least 45 minutes before Petunia woke up, 1 hour 25 minutes before Vernon woke up, and at the very least 2-3 hours before Dudley got up, even if Dudley got up just to eat breakfast. Quickly eating he began to make omelets just to practice cooking, and feed the two pigs and giraffe along the way.

Two, or four depending on how you look at it, animals with one frying pan. Thinking of frying pans reminded Harry of when he learned what a dangerous... no lethal weapon it was, especially in the hands of an angry female, especially John's sister. **(A/N SDs, I just realized that it will probably be a while before you learn who/what they are so I'm going to explain at the end of this chapter.)** Harry shuddered at the thought of what she did, and was glad he wasn't on the receiving end of it. A simple, alibet painful, even for those watching, especially males, story for a rainy day. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind.

Harry then spent the next five hours and forty-five minutes on homework in his room, not that the Dursleys knew that.

At 12:00, he left the house and headed for Little Winging. His friend, Percy, was there, **(A/N Never said it wasn't)** along with his sister Diana, and their cousin Nico. Percy wore a green t-shirt, blue jeans, and a beaded necklace. He held a blue jacket over his arm. Good to see his fashion sense hasn't changed. His sea-green eyes were sparkling with humor. His regal features were more prominent than before. His raven black hair was messier than usual. His tan really stood out among the not-so-tan people.

Diana wore a fedora, black jeans, a leather jacket (that ended half way it seemed to have pockets on the inside too), a wallet chain at her hip (without a wallet attached), flat shoes (Harry was unsure, but he was sure they were called Toms or something like that), and white shirt with black rims. Her shirt had a few multi-coloured spots like she had painted earlier, which she probably had, and a friend of hers had splashed her. She had her blonde hair in a bun with still kinda long pony-tail going straight down. If he looked closely enough, he would be able to see small pearls in her hair. One of her eyes was sea-green, the other was a ocean blue. They gave off a deep-sea feel, though her eyes were mostly covered by sunglasses. Her skin was a little paler than Harry's own skin. She also wore a beaded necklace though she wore it around her right wrist like a bracelet.

Nico wore black combat boots, black jeans, a black t-shirt with a white skull on it, and the usual aviator jacket. His white skin was paler than Diana's, heck, it looked liked the sun's ultraviolet rays had no effect on him, at all. His hair was raven black like his cousin. His eyes were chocolate brown, somehow cold and warm at the same time. **(A/N Some fanfiction say Nico has pale olive skin, I seriously don't know how that is possible, I mean olive skin means that the skin is like a moderate brown. Does that mean he has pale brown skin or something?)**

Harry approached them with a greeting. " Hey, guys, you are being followed." he said bluntly.

* * *

**Percy's PoV**

_**Earlier that**** morning**_

I woke up to the smell of pancakes, so I got u and went to the kitchen. There I saw Diana making more pancakes and Nico eating a pink skeleton pancake with a white skull-shaped pancake under it... hold on PINK?

"Why is Nico eating a pink pancake shaped like a skeleton?" I asked.

"He surprised me while I was making a skull pancake and I spilled and it ended up looking like a skeleton so I added red food coloring to it." Diana explained.

"Not one of your best revenge pranks," I said.

"His prank was harmless, so mine was too. An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth" said Diana.

"Are you sure you aren't a child of Nemesis?" asked Nico.

"Yes, and I blame Yuuko for making me like one," Diana replied. The others soon got up and ate the pancakes, though Katie ate a small bowl of cereal just to make sure her mother didn't suddenly appear and lecture about farming and eating cereal.

"Hey, what did you get this morning, in your tarot cards?" asked Nico.

"Knight of cups" replyed Diana.

"...meaning?" pressed Nico.

"Arrival, approach - sometimes that of a messenger: advances, proposition, demeanour, invitation, incitement" She listed. "The reverse means trickery, artifice, subtlety, swindling, duplicity, fraud. I assume that means Hermes is coming to deliver something."

"Are you," Travis started.

"saying our" Conner continued.

"father is"

"a fraud?" Conner finished.

"No, but don't messenger and trickery point to your dad?" Diana asked "Besides it's just a guess." She glanced at the clock. Two hours to 11:50.

Diana killed time with Beckendorf, Silena, and Lou in the forge, designing, building, and casting spells to make an electronic work in a magic-filled place. While Percy and Nico finished the tour of the place with rest of the group, sadly subjecting them to Annabeth in her architect mode.

* * *

_**Back to the present**_

"Great greeting and yeah, we know. They aren't very good at that." Percy said.

"Thalia is." said Diana softly.

"She's different and we still noticed her." said Nico.

"Yes, but later than the others" Diana defended.

* * *

******Poll: Should I add Kane Chronicles to SD: Godling Wizard Tournament?**

******Yes: 2**

******No: 2 **

******I just realized Anons/Guests can't vote, so use the review thing and post what you your vote, only once please. And review voting is for anons only.**

******Final filler chapter, for now.**

******SD stands for Saint Detectives. They are a group of detectives, that usually (but not always) start in the age range 3-5. They are detectives that connect all the worlds. People who remember their past lives. SDs work in pairs sometimes trios, quartet max. There are the main 12 (major/ founders and their successors) and the... others (minors, recruits). EX: John and his sister. World of espionage. They usually stay in their own world until... something happens to make the worlds collide. I can't explain more without spoiling it... Well I can but I don't remember anything else. **

******My updates will be once a month from now on, because of tests and all that. Sorry. On the bright side, for me at least, I will have more time to think of ideas and the chapters _might_ be longer.**

******Word count: 1,673**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, people. I might be able to make update once every two weeks, but it's not likely. So, no Kanes. Apparently most of you hate them. I'm kinda glad because I had no idea how I was going to add them in. The vote was 2-5. So, you probably noticed the change in the name. I was going to post on april fools, but today is my friends' birthday, so...yeah.**

**0.o I still have more followers than reviewers. How many writers can say that?**

**Mialaine - Thanks, and I realize that. Any questions about Diana? Ask away.**

**Hope-Hikari - Thank you.**

**Game: Yuuko is the space-time witch from XXXHolic or Tsubasa. Tokyo, Japan works too.**

**Kelly957 - 18 points**

**Hope-Hikari - 13**

**Minilopsided - 5 points**

* * *

Harry got the letter inviting him to the Quidditch World Cup and permission to go. He was certainly surprised when he found out Percy and his group also had tickets.

"And you didn't think to invite me?!" he had cried mockingly.

"We're supposed to meet some people called the Weasleys today at 3 and stay with them for the rest of summer." Nico reminded Percy.

"That isn't very long... wait did you say the Weasleys? Some of them are coming over to my house to pick me up," Harry said.

"Then could we go with you?" asked Percy. "That would save a lot of time,"

"I don't know, the Dursleys," Harry started, only to be interrupted when Percy said, "Don't worry about them, remember last time?"

* * *

At 5:30 the group of fourteen demigods, Harry, and the Dursleys stood in the overly crowded living room.

"Is this really okay?" asked Katie.

"Perfectly fine" answered Diana.

"But, aren't we intruding on them?" Katie asked.

"Not really, they offered to let us stay at their place and we are saving them the time and energy required to pick us up," Nico explained.

"No, I meant is it alright for us to be in this house. I don't think they like us here." Katie elaborated.

Nico, Diana, and Percy glanced at the Dursleys, who were looking at them critically. "Its fine, we won't be here long, and as long as we act like normal people as we can then they won't mind." said Percy nonchalantly.

"Conner, Travis," Diana called.

"Yes?" They answered innocently.

"If either of you steal anything from this house, I will personally break your arms." They put the stuff back immediately. The Dursleys were shocked (speechless) that the boys would do something like that and slightly grateful that Diana had stopped them.

"I must speak to those parents of yours." Mr. Dursley said."You obviously weren't raised right."

"Neither was your son," Conner and Travis shot back.

"Just calm down and be quiet," Annabeth snapped. There was an awkward silence.

"No consideration at all"

"We might've had an engagement."

"Maybe they think they'll get invited to dinner if they're late."

"Well, they most certainly won't be," Mr. Dursley stood up and started pacing the living room. "They'll take the boy and go, there'll be no hanging around. That's if they're coming at all. Probably mistaken the day. I daresay _their kind_ don't set much store by puctuality. Either that or they drive some tin-pot car that's broken d-AAAAAAAARRRRRGH!"

The Dursleys scrambled, panic-stricken across the room. Dudley actually ran out of the room. Hands clamped over his buttocks.

Lond bangings and scrapings were coming from behind the Dursleys' boarded up fireplace, which had a fake coal fire plugged in front of it. The demigods were on defensive, immediately.

"What is it?" gasped Petunia, backed up into the wall and was staring, terrified, toward the fire. "What is it, Vernon?"

"Ouch! Fred, no - go back, go back, there's been some kind of mistake - tell George not to - OUCH! George, no, there's no room, go back quickly and tell Ron -"

**Insert rest of the conversation)**

"What is this?" growled Vernon. "What's going on?"

"Seems like flu powder," Diana answered as Harry fought a mad desire to laugh.

Harry approached the fireplace and called through the boards.

"Mr. Weasley? Can you hear me?" The hammering stopped. Someone inside the chimney piece said, "Shh!"

"It's not working, we can hear you," Conner stage whispered toward the fireplace.

"Mr. Weasley, it's Harry... the fireplace has been blocked up. You won't be able to get through there."

"Damn!" said Mr. Weasley's voice. "What on earth did they want to block the fireplace for?"

"They've got an electric fire," Harry explained.

"Really?" said Mr. Weasley's voice excitedly. "Electric, you say? With a _plug_? Gracious, I must see that... Let's think... ouch, Ron!"

The Stolls were laughing, for seemingly no reason.

"What are we doing here? Has something gone wrong?" Ron's voice asked.

"Oh no, Ron" came Fred's voice, very sarcastically. "No, this is exactly where we wanted to end up."

"Yeah, we're having the time of our lives here," said George, whose voice sounded muffled as though he was squashed against the wall.

"Boys, boys..." said Mr. Weasley vaguely. "I'm trying to think what to do... Yes... only way... Stand ba-" The boards on the fireplace fell, no one had noticed Beckendorf and Diana taking out the nails.

"Well, that works too. Ah - you must be Harry's aunt and uncle!" said Mr. Weasley as he walked out. "And you guys must be the Americans I was supposed to pick up later, Harry explained that you were here too, so I packed extra Floo powder. You have your stuff and I presume you know how to use floo powder?"

"Yeah, we do." said Castor.

"Go on ahead then. Hello, Harry!" said Mr. Weasley brightly."Got your trunk ready?"

"It's upstairs," said Harry grinning back.

**(timeskip to Fred spills the candy)**

* * *

A bag of sweets had spilled out of Fred's pocket and the contents were now rolling in every direction - big, fat toffees in brightly colored wrappers.

Fred scrambled around, cramming them back into his pocket, then gave the Dursleys a cheery wave, stepped foward and walked right into the fire saying "the Burrow!" Aunt Petunia gave a shuddered gasp. There was a whooshing sound, and Fred vanished.

"Right then, George," said Mr. Weasley, "you and the trunk."

Harry helped George carry the trunk foward into the flames and turn it onto its end so that he could hold it better. Then, with a second whoosh, George had cried "the Burrow!" and vanished too.

* * *

**Okay, Sorry but I am stopping here. This story will be on Temporary Hiatus, because of too many ideas. **

**April Fools! But seriously, It is a problem. I write a fanfic, then get a new idea, then I write that one, then I feel like ditching all my fanfics and starting over.**

** It shalt not happen! Sorry, I have always wanted to say/type that.**


End file.
